How Did This Happen?
by Bellona Hardy
Summary: Thalia quit, Nico has loved her since he first saw her. Gods visit? Pregnancy? Marrage? Yup, all here! multi pairings, mabye a lemon...
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN! ANYTHING!

**Thalia's POV**

My tree. One of many things signaling I was finally home. I've been with the Hunters of Artemis for four years. Which means all of my friends are older than me now. Except Nico.

I walked past our camp border and saw a few kids playing in the strawberry fields, then Katie quickly chasing them out. Her being the first person I saw, quickly jogged over.

"Hey Katie" I said. She looked up, with a confused look on her face. She studied me for a moment and then exclaimed,

"Thalia! Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I've seen you."

"I know, four years."

"Oh, do you want me to show you around the rest of Camp? It's practically a whole new place."

"That'd be awesome," I said, smiling.

She showed me the things I already knew was there and then got on to the newer things. All the new cabins were huge! I'm jelous! I know that they have a lot more kids than my cabin would, but damn! One stood out though, an all black one with only one window cracked open. Then a guy who was about half a foot taller than me came out. He had on black jeans, a dark red shirt and a mess of black hair on his head. He turned my way and cracked a half smile. His eyes were what made me recognize him.

"Nico!" I yelled running to him. I almost ran him over, but he caught me in strong arms. He laughed and looked down at me.

"Hey, Thals," he said, "what are you doing here? Are the rest of the Hunters with you?"

"Umm, no. I quit actually."

"Wow, didn't expect that," he said, "well let's go find Percy and Annabeth. I know exactly where they are." We walk the familiar path down to the beach, and saw the love-birds sitting on the beach asleep. I snuck up to them and jumped on them yelling "Wake up!"

They jumped up so fast that I was pushed off and half of me landed in the water. "Thalia!" I heard Annabeth scream and then all of me was in the water. I pushed her off me and got up to have Percy squeeze the breath out of me.

"Get. Off. Kelp. Head!" I yelled. I heard Nico trying not to laugh next to me and I sent him a glare, but he didn't stop. He is the first person, besides Annabeth, to not be affected by my glare. "Oh shut up, Death Breath." I muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm officially out of the Hunters. I realized that I didn't need to be there about a year ago, and finally had the guts to tell Artemis that I quit about a week ago."

"Wow. And now, I'm older than you! Haha sucker!" Percy exclaimed.

"That is actually an insult to you because that means a sixteen year old girl can kick your ass," I remarked, snidely, making Nico actually laugh. We all talked for about half an hour before a girl came running from the woods.

She had reddish-brown hair, and blue/green eyes. Her hair flowed behind her in waves and ended near her lower back. She had on baggy jeans and a shirt that said 'WHAT' on it with a question mark under it. She looked to be about 14 and was crazy beautiful.

"Bubba! Dad wants you," she yelled towards us.

"What does he want?" Nico yelled. How is she related to Nico?

"Something about you, Cerberus, and a big bag of Doritos," she replied, walking back the way she came. I saw Nico's eyes widen and him curse under his breath.

"Who was that, 'Bubba'?" I asked. "She doesn't look anything like you."

"That, my dear Thalia, is the product of Hades and Persephone, aka my baby sister, aka Brianna."

"She looks just like Persephone."

"Yes but sadly, she got her sick, twisted mind from dad."

"Nico!" I heard her yell from the woods.

"I gotta go. Hey Thalia, can you come with me?"

"Why?"

"My dad actually likes you and maybe if you come he won't blast me to pieces," he said, flashing an innocent smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup!" he grabbed my hand before I could reply and shadow traveled us to the Underworld. But, before everything went black, I saw Annabeth whisper in Percy's ear and his eyes widen.

Once my eyes adjusted, I saw Nico doubled-over, pretending to be puking.

"What are you doing, idiot?" I asked.

"Dying!" he yelled. "I come here to get my punishment and I find these two sucking-face!" He pointed to Hades and Persephone, who were sitting on a deep red couch next to their thrones.

"Oh, get up!" I yelled back. "Be a man!"

"Can that be my punishment?"

"Yes, now leave," Persephone told him before Hades could answer. Nico quickly grabbed my hand and traveled us back to Camp.

"That was nasty," he said.

"What is that?" I pointed to a flyer hung up behind him. He turned around and yanked it from the wall.

"It wasn't here this morning. Ah shit! It's from the Aphrodite cabin. They are holding a dance next weekend and everyone 13 and up must attend, with a date."

"Are you-"

"Will you go with me?" he cut me off.

"Sure," I said without thinking. What did I just say?

"Great! I'll see you later." He said, and he ran off to his cabin. I ran to the Big House where I knew I would find Annabeth talking to Chiron about the 'dance'. And what do you know, I was right.

"We _have_ to go?" Annabeth whined.

"Yes, orders from Aphrodite herself. I'm sorry, child."

I cleared my throat. "Annabeth, can I talk to you? Hey, Chiron!"

"Hello, Thalia."

"Sure," she replied. We walked over to my tree and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"I have a date to the dance."

"What? Who?" she asked.

"Nico."

"I'm not surprised," she muttered.

"What?"

"I saw the looks he gave you, and you kinda returned them, whether you realize it or not." I thought about it, and knew she was right. I really liked Nico.


	2. Chapter 2

Help me! I'm being dragged to a dress store by Aphrodite! Well, not really Aphrodite, but Brianna, who Aphrodite paid to get me to buy a dress.

"Aphrodite said," Brianna said, "that there was a store that you would actually find a dress at around here somewhere…."

Annabeth, who came with us, said, "I think it's the next block over on 44th street." And of course Annabeth was right.

Brianna had us each go our separate ways, but we quickly caught up with each other anyway. Brianna found the perfect dress for herself. It was blue and white, strapless chiffon with a sweetheart neckline. It flowed past her long legs and barely dragged the floor. She looked at me and her blue-green eyes looked to have popped out of her head. I knew Nico would go nuts when he saw her and would be in the overprotecting big brother mode. It's a good thing he can trust her boyfriend, Ethan.

Next, Annabeth found hers. It was a one shoulder silver and gold, pleated dress with a swirled sequenced pattern down one side. It took me forever to find a dress I wanted. But after some words with them, they finally threatened me enough to get a dress.

Brianna found one for me. Red with black lace on it, the dress had a low cut front and a very low cut back. It was strapless and flowed down to my knees.

"Holy shit!" Brianna exclaimed when I walked out of the dressing room. "that's your dress. Plus, it will make Nico crazy!" We all laughed.

-FRIDAY NIGHT (the dance)-

I can't do this. What if he thinks I'm a slut since I'm wearing this? Why did I even agree to this? There was a knock at my door.

"Thalia, open the door," someone said. I quickly walked to the door and opened it to see,

"Queen Persephone," I bowed.

"Hello, Thalia," she stated. "I came to talk to you about Nico. I've really taken a liking to the boy and I can actually stand a conversation with him now. He really, and I mean _really_, likes you."

"Oh, really?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes, really. And the rest of the Olympians wanted me to ask you to spread the word around that we will be coming and staying at Camp for a few weeks."

"What!"

"That's exactly what many of us said. But, Zeus being himself decided that every God or Goddess with a demigod child must stay. How ridiculous!"

"I know, right!"

"Well, I assume I will see you tomorrow. Good bye, Thalia."

"Persephone, wait!"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Would you help me get ready, since I don't really know how to do this girly crap?"

"Of course," she smiled.

She started with my hair, and worked to my make-up and outfit. She put it in soft waves that ended near my shoulder blades. She hardly put any make-up on me, except for some lipstick and eye shadow. When I put my strappy flats on, she gave me a soft smile and raised her finger to tell me to wait. She flashed out and came back a minute later with something wrapped in an old cloth.

Without letting me look, she placed it on my head and stepped back so I could look in the full body mirror. What I saw didn't look like the Thalia Grace I knew. Instead, I saw a beautiful woman. This lady had on a dress that accented her every good feature, from her curves to her long, tan legs. Her hair shined and eyes seemed to pop out of her head. But what caught my eye was the stunning tiara wrapped around her head. It looked like twisted vines with a few leaves and was all silver. It looked ancient, but still had a godly glow.

"Persephone?" I asked.

"I was wearing it when I fell in love with Hades. I love it."

"I can't wear this, I-I can't. Who knows what would happen?"

"Wear it," she commanded. "Maybe it will help you, too." And with that, she flashed out and there was another knock at my door. This time I opened it to see Brianna. She looked gorgeous as always.

"Oh, wow, Thals. You look amazing," she said looking at me from head to toe. "I'm jealous. I mean this in the straightest way possible, but you look hot!" We both laughed, and then I saw her boyfriend , Ethan, looking for her around her cabin. "Hey, baby!" she called to him. He turned and his baby blue eyes lit up when he saw her. He quickly jogged over.

Ethan is a son of two demigods, one a daughter of Aphrodite and the other a son of Athena. So he is basically hot and smart, that's why she loves him. "You look… wow. Just, wow." She giggled and the green in her eyes stood out.

"Well, shall we proceed to the dance of all dances," he said in a cheesy British voice. "Or shall we just stand here and get blisters on our feet?" we laughed at him and each took one of his arms. He led up into the dining pavilion, where it was decorated and Cascada was currently blasting from the large speakers.

Ethan pointed Nico out to me and he looked HOT! He had a black shirt and jeans on with a dark red tie. I walked up to him and poked his arm, "Hey."

He turned and is jaw dropped, "H-hi." I did a little spin for him to show off my back.

"So? What do you think?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Wow…"

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow? Do I look like a whore? Oh, Zues, I do, do-"

"No you don't. You look amazing and I am so lucky to have you as my date. And it's a good wow."

I smiled at his complement, "So shall we go?"

"Hades to the yea!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes. Now let's go dance."

We made our way to the floor where most people, including Percy and Annabeth, were dancing. One of my favorite songs came on and I saw a few people leave the floor. It was a rock song that used to be a WWE Raw theme, I learned from Brianna. It was 'Across the Nation' by Union Underground. Somehow I got Nico dancing, and he was a good dancer, too. Good rhythm.

Then, some Apollo kid came up and started hitting on me. Eew! Gods, it was horrible, worse than his father, which is bad. Nico starts talking to him but I can't hear them. All of the sudden, the poor guy is on the ground, holding his nose. Nico turns to me with a look of rage in his dark eyes, grabs my hand, and leads us out.

"Nico! What is wrong?"

"That fucker in there is what's wrong," he says in a deathly calm voice. "He called you a whore. He figured you would be easy, like he could use you tonight and ditch you in the morning."

"What?" I asked. "Thank you," I whispered to him. I just realized how close we were, about half a foot away.

His lips were soft, but cold. He actually just pecked my lips, but I pulled him back. Wow! He's a good kisser. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine went around his neck. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, "So what's this mean?"

"I think I really like you…"

"Really? Great!" he started kissing me again. I licked his lips, asking for entrance, which he granted. He tasted like spearmint, my favorite gum. We somehow found our way to his bed in his cabin. I started unbuttoning his shirt when he stopped me, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I looked into his eyes, "never been more positive."

When his shirt was off, I ran my fingers down his chest, feeling his abs and muscles. We kicked off our shoes and I set down the tiara Persephone gave me. He started to unzip my dress when I moaned. What is he doing to me? My dress fell to the floor, leaving me in my black underwear. During all the while, his eyes never left mine, letting me know he didn't care about looking at me nearly naked. His belt started to make me pissed when I couldn't get it off. He helped me and slid them off, along with his boxers. He gently laid me back on the bed and started _kissing my neck. He found the spot. I moaned out his name and I could feel his_ smirk on my neck. He moved south and kissed around my breast, and took my right nipple in his mouth. I had to grip the bed sheets to not scream. He continued and looked me in the eyes when he reached my underwear, so I nodded to let him know it was okay. He slid them down with his teeth and off my legs. He came back to my face and rested his weight on his arms.

"It's going to hurt…"

"I know, just go slow at first."

He slipped inside me and reached my barrier, and pushed through. I let out a sob and he wiped my tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry," he repeated for a minute or so. I whispered a faint "go" and he slipped out and back in slowly. He continued and pain was soon overcome by a white hot fire that spread from my toes to my fingers. I whimpered when he hit _that_ spot.

"Right there," I said. "Oh gods, again! Please, Nico, please." I wrapped my legs around his waist to drive him deeper. I never realized I started sweating. "Faster, faster. Harder!" I suddenly exploded around him and him soon after me. He collapsed on me, but I didn't care. "I love you," I whispered before I fell asleep. I could've sworn I heard him say it back, but it could be my imagination…


	4. Chapter 4

I was woke up to Brianna shaking my shoulder. "Thals, get up."

"What?"

"The Olympians are here," she said frantically, shoving clothes in my hands. "Here. Take these, and get dressed, and get to your cabin. If anyone sees you just say you were sleeping over with me." I ran to the bathroom to change into denim shorts and a black shirt. I ran out, yelling a quick "Thanks" over my shoulder. I made my way to the Big House, just in time to see the Gods walking out. A few kids, who probably never saw their parents before, looked at them in amazement. Brianna had already gone over to her mom, giving her a hug. Persephone winked at me and held her finger to her lips. Oh Gods, she knows! Hades walked over to them and put his arm around Persephone.

"Thalia," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Nico.

"Hey," I said. He came up to me to hug me but saw the Gods behind me, and gave me a questioning look. "My dad's brilliant idea. They're staying here for a while."

"Well that's fan-freaking-tastic," he said, sourly. I turned back around and noticed my dad went back inside. I felt Nico's finger around the belt loop on the back of my shorts, and him pull me behind the Big House. He pushed me against the wall and hungrily attacked my lips. We continued until he was shoved off me, by my father!

"What the Hades do you think you're doing, boy?" he asked in a deathly calm voice. I ran to stand in front of Nico, in case my father got some bad ideas, which of course he did. "Thalia. Move."

"Persephone! Hades! Somebody!" I yelled. Luckily, Hades ran up and tried to push my dad back. Poseidon came to help and they actually calmed him down enough to where we were in no danger of being blasted to Hades.

"Why, why did you have your hands on my daughter?" he asked. "Well?"

"We're kinda going out," Nico said. My dad turned around, tubbing his face with his palm. I saw Hades give Nico a small high-five and smirk lightly.

"Thalia," my dad said, "please tell me this boy in lying."

"I can't."

"Zeus," Hades said. "Just let them be. The more you tell them no, the more they will disrespect you. Trust me, they're our kids. Did you forget?"

He stood still for a few moments, taking it all in. then he turned to us and said, "Fine. But. If you hurt her, nothing, and I mean _nothing_, will be able to save you." He turned and walked away without another word. I turned to Nico with the biggest smile ever. I started laughing, but stopped when I heard Chiron's booming voice.

"Campers! Olympians!" We all rushed over and stood in a wide circle around Chiron. "It has just now come to our attention that there is nothing for any of you to do for the next few weeks, so does anyone have any ideas what we should do?" A boy from the Athena cabin raised his hand.

"Sorry Chiron, but there's nothing all of us would agree on." Then a girl who's name I knew was Mason shot her hand up, fast as lightning.

"I know! I know! We could put all the God's names in a hat and pick one out each day. Whatever cabin gets picked would be able to choose what we did that day," she said. We all looked at her because, to be honest, she was a ditzy blonde, but for one had a good idea.

"That's actually… a good idea," Chiron said. "Thank you, Mason. Anyone have a hat?"

"I do," Travis Stoll said, walking up with an Abraham Lincoln-type hat. "What? Never leave the house without a top-hat." Of course, we all laughed, except for a few.

"Paper and pen, anyone?" Immediately, Athena had handed him a blank sheet of paper and a golden pen.

"Dork!" Poseidon pretended to cough.

"Shut up," she retaliated. "Just shut up."

"Nah, I'm good."

"You really want to die, don't you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Nah, I'm good." He smirked. She huffed and turned away, back towards Chiron.

"And the first cabin is…" Chiron trailed off, "Poseidon."

He put his hand on his chin, like he was thinking really hard, then exclaimed, "I know! Let's go… party at the beach!" We all ran off cheering into our cabins, to get dressed for swimming.

I turned back to Nico, " Hey, go get changed and meet me here in… 10 minutes?"

"Sure," he said. I got on my toes and kissed his cheek, then jogged away to my cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**No one's POV**

Nico arrived at their meeting place earlier than Thalia and saw her when she came running to him. "Hey," he said, putting his hand around her shoulders, and hers his waist.

"Hi."

"So," he grinned like a pervert, "Watcha wearing?" She slapped his chest and rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"You'll find out soon enough."

They made their way to the beach to see half the camp already there. Most of the guys staring at the girls, but not Nico. He kept his eyes on Thalia the whole time. There were girls wearing skimpy bikinis and ones that actually covered skin, some were even in shorts and a tank top. They saw Brianna in a blue one piece, being hugged by Ethan from behind. Then, Athena walked by Poseidon and his jaw dropped. She was in a white bikini that accented her long legs, that she never showed off. She smirked, but her children just stared wide-eyed at her.

Aphrodite showed up next in a neon pink and black zebra print bikini, but she had nothing on how Athena looked. Thalia noticed Persephone sitting on Hades' lap under a shady tree. She had on a black and white horizontal zig-zag bikini. Annabeth was floating with Percy in the water, and had on a black monokini.

Then, Thalia found a spot on the sand away from the others and started to take off her shorts and oversized t-shirt. Underneath, she had on a strapless one piece, black at the bottom and purple, brown, and black around the top.

**Nico's POV**

"Wow…" I said. _Smooth, real smooth._

She laughed at my speechlessness, "Thanks, just don't let my dad see me."

"Trust me, I won't." Then I felt something hit the back of my head. And again. I turned to see Percy in the woods about 10 feet away. He motioned for me to come with him, "I'll be back in a few," I told Thalia. She nodded and I walked off.

"What?"

"Dude, I'm freaking out!"

"Why?"

"A: because my dad and Athena are flirting with each other."

"Oh my gods!" I almost fell over laughing. Once I got composed, he continued,

"B: I'm going to ask Annabeth to marry me."

"Finally," I mumbled. "How? When?"

"Tonight."

**Thalia's POV**

A few minutes after Nico went with Percy, Annabeth came up to me with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh gods, Annie. What's wrong?" she sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder. She mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What?"

She looked up at me with her grey eyes like steel. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. She laid her head on my lap and I played with her long blonde hair.

"It'll be okay."

"Okay? No it's not. I'm nineteen, and unmarried. I can barely manage to keep myself alive and now I have to take care of a baby."

"You have us. Me, Percy, Nico, Chiron, Brianna, everyone."

"What about my mom?"

"You'll have her, too."

"I hope."

**-CAMPFIRE- Percy's POV**

I could see Anabeth sitting with her cabin across the fire. She looked sad, and I hated it.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I yelled over the song everyone else was singing. "Think fast!" I threw a box at her and she caught it without a problem. She looked at me and pointed to the box and I nodded. She opened it and a letter fell out. She quickly unfolded it and started to read, hesitating at first because of the dyslexia. She took the ring from the box and ran over to me, knocking me back. Everyone was confused because that was a very un-Annabeth like thing to do.

"Yes," she whispered in my ear.

"No!" someone yelled. We turned to see Athena holding the note in her hands. "I won't allow it!"

"Athena!" my father yelled at her.

"What? You think I'm going to let this happen? That no-good son of _you?_ I let that happen when I go to Tartarus! She is brilliant and has a future, he doesn't! Why don't you und-" She was cut off by my dad kissing her, full on the mouth. Eeck! Nasty! She hesitated, trying to get away, but eventually gave in and started kissing him back. She broke away and slapped him as hard as she could. "I hate you," she seethed, but my dad smirked and pulled her back in.

I think one of the Stolls threw something at them and yelled, "Get a room! There's little kids here."

They broke apart as Athena smirked then yelled "Race you!" and she was already running to the Big House, with him on her heels. An eerie silence followed and we heard something that sounded expensive break.

Nico said, "Awkward…" and everyone agrees.

**The links to the swimsuits are on my profile and I will have up a one-shot about Athena and Poseidon in the Big House. Review! Do it!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to barf!" I yelled. Did that really just happen?

"You think it's bad for you?" Zeus shouted back, "That's my brother and my daughter!"

"Don't remind me!" I felt Annabeth tug at the sleeve of my shirt, trying to pull me away. I followed her into my cabin and she sat down on my bed and started to cry. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"You don't want to know."

"If it's hurting you then yes, I do want to know," but saying that just made her cry harder. "Tell me."

"We've ruined our lives…"

"By getting married?"

"No," she whispered. She directed her gaze from the floor to my eyes, "Percy, I'm pregnant." I just stared into her grey eyes, not trusting my voice to speak. She started to look even more distressed, so I just kissed her. Just a kiss, nothing more, because nothing else was needed.

I pulled away with a huge smile on my face. "You're pregnant. You're pregnant!" I pulled her back on top of me, "Thank you."

"Why?"

"For being the most strong, beautiful, amazing girlfriend I could ever ask for and more."

"Fiance," she corrected. I just grinned even wider and pulled her in for a kiss.

"We're getting married. Having a baby. Our parents are probably making-out right now."

"I'm happy for them. Have you noticed the way she acts around him, that it's so much different from a few years ago?"

"Yea," I looked down at her to see her asleep so I closed my eyes and soon followed.

**-Brianna's POV-**

Hey! I guess my brother or anyone else has introduced me. I'm Melanctha, which means 'black flower'. I got 'Brianna' from a very long story which I don't really want to tell. I am the daughter of Hades and Persephone, if no one has told you. Yes, I _am_ a goddess, but I really just want to live a normal life.

My best friend, that isn't at Camp, is Zeva. She is a daughter of Poseidon and a minor love goddess. She is currently living with her mom on Olympus, but should be coming to Camp soon.

Our other best friend is Rydia, which means rose petals on still water. Her mom is Aura and her dad is Helios.

Waking up to Nico pouring hot water on your face sucks. That boy is out of his mind.

"Nico! I'm gonna kick your ass!" I yelled while stepping into the bathroom to take a shower. Thirty minutes later, I stepped out in a shirt with a ninja on it that said 'One Way, My Way' and black denim shorts with a pair of lime green Nikes. "Nicolas! Where are you,boy?"

"He went to breakfast," my mom said, "Walk with me there." I followed her out, waiting for her to speak and she finally did, "Zeva and Raydia are coming today."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "When?"

"Around noon, is what I think Hermes said. But, I would like you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to help me get two people together…" she trailed off.

"Isn't that Aphrodite's area?"

"Not with these two."

"Who?"

"Hermes and…. Artemis," she sighed.

I started coughing and choking on air, "What?" We had enter the pavilion and now a lot of people are staring at me. "Nothing to see here. Go'n about ya business," I told them and most turned back away but a few eyes lingered. I turned back to my mother, "Are you _mad_?"

"Probably, but it's worth it."

"Okay," I gave in. "I'll help. But, you have to let me do it my way."

"And how is that?"

"I use Zeva and Raydia, for one. And, I do what has to be done."

She sighed, "If you mess this up… I will hurt you."

"Love you too, mom."

"Brianna!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Ethan jogging over to me.

"Hey, baby," I said. He pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on my head. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just need you to come here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me the way he came.

"Where are we going?" I asked, now running. He wouldn't answer until we came to a stop in a clearing in the woods.

"Here."

I looked around and took in the beauty. Black flowers were all over the ground, still fresh. Everything looked so alive and fresh, but still had an edge to it.

"Ethan?..." I turned to him. "did you do this?"

"Mabye. I figured I needed to do something for you since we might not be seeing each other as often as before." I think he was going to say more, but his lips were a little busy. He pushed me until my back was up to a tree and hoisted my legs around his waist. I moaned out and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. I fought back with all the passion I had, but we were evenly matched. I pushed him off me long enough to breathe and pulled him to the ground with me by the collar of his dark grey shirt. When I started to lift it up, he stopped me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea," I said breathlessly. And that's all he needed.

Once my shirt was off, he ghosted his hands over my sides, making me gasp. His shirt was next and then his jeans. He lowered himself so that his face was level with my jeans. He slowly undid the button and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Slipping them down my legs, he took my boyshorts with them.


End file.
